What did I get myself into?
by hardygirl87
Summary: Amanda and Brittani are best friends one night in a bar they meet Duane Lee and Leland Chapman... What happens? Read to find out.   Leland/OC Duane Lee/OC


**I got an idea for a DTBH story… So please R&R so I know if I should continue or not thanks…**

**Chapter 1.**

"Amanda are you almost ready?"

"Yeah Britt"

"Amy you know Kara will kill us if were late"

"Yea I know" I yelled as I put the final touches of my make up on. Happy with how I looked I grabbed my small purse and went down stairs. Brittani gave me a once over and smiled her approval.

"Every guy in the place will be looking at you tonight" I rolled my eyes

"Yeah right, they'll be looking at you hot bitches not me" she rolled her eyes and grabbed her keys

"Whatever just keep telling yourself that"

"Ok I will"

"You ready?" she asked opening the door

"Yup" I locked and closed the door. Now I'm not an ugly person by any means but I don't go around flaunting my looks. I have hazel eyes and dirty blond hair with some black streaks and I'm about 5'4. My name is Amanda McCartney I'm 21 and I have two best friends Brittani Carter and Kara Simpson. Brittani has baby blue eyes and blond hair and is about my height and Kara has brown eyes and dark brown hair and is about 5'5. Britt and Kara grew up in Orange County Florida and I moved there in 8th grade and we were friends from the very start. After we graduated from OCHS **(IDK if that's real I just made it up) **we moved to Honolulu Hawaii. After we moved here Kara met Josh Ryan and Josh has light brown hair and brown eyes and is about 6'0, they started dating after 3 months and know are engaged and we on our way to Kara's Bachlorette Party which was being held at the Zanzabar Night Club in Honolulu. Brittani is the maiden of honor and I'm a brides maid and the date of the wedding is July 25th which is on a Sunday and it is the 22nd know . Britt and I had a few flings but nothing serious.

We pulled into the parking lot and found a spot near Kara's car and headed inside, we found Kara and her other friends at a huge booth she got up and hugged us.

"About time you bitches got here" she said as we sat down

"I know blame Amy"

"Amanda Lynn McCartney"

"I know, I know I'm sorry"

"Let's get a drink Amanda" Britt said standing up

"Ok" I got up and we walked over to the bar

"What can I get you ladies to drink?"

"A Strawberry Daiquiri and a Screwdriver" while the bar keeper was making our drinks I saw a couple of guys looking at Brittani and I, apparently Britt did to

"We have some hotties checking us out" she whispered

"I know" a few seconds later they walked over to us. One was tall and had Dark brown hair and blue eyes and the other one had Long dark brown hair that was shaved on the sides and braded in the back and he had brown eyes and was shorter then the other one, they were very muscular.

"Hi I'm Duane Lee and this is my brother Leland"

"I'm Brittani and this is my friend Amanda"

"What brought two pretty ladies in here this evening?"

"Were here for our friend's bachlorette party"

"That's cool, so do you have boyfriends?"

"No, why do you guys have girlfriends?"

"No" I noticed that Leland hasn't said anything but neither have I. as they were talking I saw that the guy had our drinks done so I got into my purse to count out some money. I went to give the guy my money when he pushed it back to me

"It's been paid for"

"By who?" he pointed behind me and I turned around and Leland was there with a Corona in his hand.

"Sorry but a lady shouldn't have to pay for her drink" I took a sip of my screwdriver

"I bet you say that to all of the girls don't you?"

"No just the beautiful ones"

"Hey Amy we should get back to our table" Britt told me

"Ok, it was nice meeting you Leland, and thanks" I held my drink up

"You to and your welcome"

"I gave Duane Lee my number" Britt whispered I rolled my eyes and didn't say anything. For the rest of the night we drank, danced and had a great time.

I woke up the next morning still in the clothes I wore last night my head was killing me so I pulled the blankets back over me and tried going back to sleep but I couldn't so I got up grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower. I turned on the warm water and stepped in and let the water calm me. After I washed my hair and body I turned off the water and got out, I dried off and put on jeans and a tank top and threw my hair in a pony tale. I put my clothes in my room and went down stairs Brittani was sitting at the table drinking coffee she looked how I felt….. Like shit.

"Morning" I said while getting some coffee.

"Morning" I grabbed some cereal, my coffee and sat down and started eating. I felt like I was being watched so I looked up and Britt was watching me.

"Can I help you?"

"Duane Lee and Leland are coming over later to help fix some stuff around here"

"Ok and I care because?"

"I'm just telling you" I rolled my eyes and continued eating. An hour later I was sitting on the couch studying for a test I had in Calculus. I got to University of Hawaii in Manoa, I'm studying to be a Meteorologist. The weather has always been interesting to me so I decided to study it.

"What are you doing?" I jumped and my hand went automatically to my chest over my heart which I sware it stopped for a minute.

"You scared me" he chuckled

"Sorry"

"I bet you are, I'm studying for my Calculus test"

"Oh where do you go to school at?"

"University of Hawaii in Manoa"

"Cool so what is your major?"

"Meteorology the weather has always interesting to me"

"That's cool, so how many years do you have left?"

"One, I'm a Junior so"

"Cool we'll I better go find Duane Lee and Brittani and let you study"

"Ok later"

"Later, oh and if you need help with Calc let me know" he winked and left the room. I bit my lip to keep from yelling ok, I don't need help I've never had help from a man and I'm sure as hell not going to start now.

An hour and a half later I closed my book and notes I needed a break my head was going to explode if I try to fit anymore numbers and equations in it so I got up and went into the kitchen to get a drink and a snack. I walked into the kitchen and saw Leland trying to fix a light that hasn't worked since we got the place.

"What are you doing?" he jumped and hit his head in the ceiling I stifled a giggle I mean come on it was kind of funny

"Shit, trying to fix this stupid light"

"Huh having any luck with that?"

"No I can't figure out why it won't work"

"It hasn't worked since we got the place so I couldn't tell you why"

"Huh" I opened the fridge and grabbed a Dr. Pepper and some chips

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Sure" I looked back up at him and bit back a gasp his shirt was off and he had the most gorgeous body I've ever seen on a man Leland cleared his throat and I moved my eyes from his chest to his face and he had his mouth turned into a sexy smirk.

"Like what you see?" I put on my best sarcastic smirk

"Nope I've seen better bodies" his smile didn't falter

"Sure keep telling yourself that"

"So what do you want to drink?" I kind of changed the subject so I could get the focus off of me

"What do you have?" I opened the fridge and started naming things off

"Dr. Pepper, Mountain Dew, Water, Juice and milk"

"Dr. Pepper is fine"

"Ok" I grabbed another Dr. Pepper and handed it to Leland

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" I sat down at the table, I began to eat my chips and I noticed that Leland was sitting next to me.

"How's the studying going?" I groaned and he chuckled

"Ok I guess my head feels like it's going to explode if I study any more" he laughed

"I'm serious, it's not funny" he tried to stop laughing but was doing a very poor job at it

"Sorry your right it's not funny"

"Hahaha laugh it up" that did it he was laughing hysterically know, Britt and Duane Lee come into the kitchen and they both shot me a '_Is he ok' _look and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey bro what's so funny?"

"Amanda she said that her head was going to explode if she studies anymore and for some reason I find it hilarious"

"Oookayyy" Britt said while grabbing her and Duane Lee a Mountain Dew they sat down with us at the table.

"Amy what do we have to make for dinner?" I shrugged

"I don't know" she got up and started looking in the cupboards

"Spaghetti sound good guys?"

"You don't have to cook for us we can get something on our way home" Leland said

"It's ok I don't get to cook for more than two people usually" Leland looked at Duane Lee

"Sure spaghetti sounds great" she smiled at him, I looked between the two and noticed the chemistry between them and smiled to myself I could so see Brittani and Duane Lee hooking up I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear Britt's question or see Leland's hand in front of my face.

"Huh what?' they laughed at me and I knew my face must be beet red by know.

"I said do we have garlic bread?" she asked while rolling her eyes

"I don't know" I got up and looked in the freezer

"Nope want me to run to the store real quick?"

"Please" ok I went up stairs to get my purse and keys and started going out the door when Leland yelled

"Do you mind if I ride with you?"

"No I don't mind" so he followed me to my car and we went to the store, on the way I put in a CD and Open my eyes by Saliva came on and I was singing along and I noticed so was Leland

"You know this song?"

"Yeah I like Saliva"

"That's cool" we rode the rest of the way in silence. We pulled up to the store a couple of minutes later I parked and we got out and headed inside. I went straight to the isle that had garlic bread and a little old woman was in the way.

"Excuse us miss" she turned and smiled at us

"I'm sorry dear, I'm sure that you and your boyfriend have better things to do then wait for me" I was shocked did she just say me and my boyfriend so I started looking around and only saw Leland behind me so I turned back to the little old woman and pointed to Leland

"He's not my boyfriend" she looked a little shocked

"Really, hmmm are sure you two aren't together" I giggled nervously

"Nope he's just a friend" she whispered in my ear

"If I were you I'd change that" and walked away, I stood there shocked I had no idea how long I stood there gawking at the place the woman used to be until Leland nudged me

"You ok?" I shook myself mentally

"Yeah I'm ok" I grabbed some bread and we went to check out. After we got back to my house we finished up cooking and ate having a nice conversation.

"So what do you two do for a living?" I asked before taking a bite of spaghetti

"We work with our dad, were bounty hunters"

"That's cool do you like your jobs?"

"Yeah we love it, the adrenalin rush is amazing" Leland said and by the way his face lights up talking about it I could tell that he loves his job.

"Do you guys have any kids?" I stopped in mid bite and shot Brittani a look 'what' she mouthed back.

"Yeah I have two boys Dakota who's 16 and Cobie who's 10" **(IDK if that's right either but please bear with me..lol) **

"**I have one son his name is Dillon and he's a little younger then Dakota" **

"**That's cool" we finished eating a did the dishes then the guys left, I went to bed that night thinking about Leland Chapman.**


End file.
